CEDAR is structured and operates within an information systems framework. The Computing and Information System (CIS) Core serves the Center's multifaceted needs by (1) administering the Recruitment and Tracking Information System that organizes the identification, recruitment, scheduling, and tracking of families at baseline and follow-up assessments; (2) managing the Research Protocol Information System that organizes and integrates the collection, entry, verification, storage, processing, retrieval, and dissemination of data resulting from each module and the Scientific and Clinical Cores; (3) managing the Local Area Network (LAN) and maintaining and updating the LAN's hardware and software systems; (4) managing CEDAR's Web Site that disseminates information about the Center's administrative, research, and education activities; (5) managing the Drug Abuse Etiology Reference Bank under a sole source contract from NIDA that includes selected publications pertinent to the etiological factors underlying substance abuse; and, (6) consultation and support for information system design, implementation and administration of ancillary projects at CEDAR and other research centers and projects within and outside the University of Pittsburgh.